Idle Hands
by ello.cheeky
Summary: After Remy leaves Rogue for a life away from Magneto a series of events culminates into making the most unlikely heroes and villains.  I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Kitty Pryde was bored as all Hell.

School was finished for the winter, she had all her Christmas shopping done, her flight back home booked and a list of things she had to take with her was organised to perfection.

She looked around the spacious room that she and Rogue shared. Books, CDs and paraphernalia of nameless junk were strewn about the floors and surfaces. In a stroke of genius she decided to clean up; partly for her own sanity and partly so Rogue didn't have another annoyance to add to her list.

The holidays were always a difficult time for her best friend. She had no family to stay with and the mansion was mostly empty expect for a handful of students and the Professor. She knew Rogue would shy into her own little world until January when everyone returned with wonderful storied of their families and holiday dalliances.

Kitty dug out two boxes and labelled them ROGUE and KITTY respectively and set to work separating the junk on the dressers and desks. She found movie stubs and concert tickets and even some old notes they had sent during a particularly tedious Calculus lesson and because of her softer side she put these memories in an envelope and set it on her newly tidy dressing table.

She picked up all the dirty clothes off the floor and pottered down to the laundry room and set the machine away she practically skipped back upstairs she was in that good of a mood. Amazing what something productive could do to a girl.

As she sifted through the mess on the floor her mind wandered yet again to Rogue and her sour moods of late. The main problem was that she didn't have the faintest idea what her issue was. Every time she tried to talk about it she was shunned out completely; and if you can't talk to your best friend about something who can you talk you?

She went through a mental list of what could possibly be disturbing the peace. It wasn't school (she was a straight A student), it wasn't life at the mansion (she was getting on with everyone, even Jean, better then ever) so that didn't leave much else. Well, except a certain Cajun.

It was common knowledge that Remy had been sweet on Rogue for months. At every fight between the good guys and the bad guys he would corner her and charm his way into what was barely a disagreement. The most painful thing was that no one could tell if it was a diversionary tactic or if he had any genuine feelings. In Kitty's frustration at the whole debacle she knocked the lid off a box poking out from under Rogues bed. It was filled to bursting with papers which on closer inspection turned out to be notes, letters, emails and even a few photos.

Now young Kitty Pryde has two options; either she can put the lid on the box, leave it and her friend to their own private torment, or take a quick peak and find out what kind of trouble her best friend is in. An old saying popped into her head that her grandmother used to say, "The Devil makes work for idle hands".

She sits and debates this in her head for a good few minutes. A quick peak at these will give her the information she needs to help her distressed friend. But a nag in the back of her mind told her about trust and betrayal and the rules of friendship.

She decided to ignore the nag.

She picked up the first paper she saw, it was dated from two months ago;

_Remy I don't know how much longer I can do this; the secret meetings and the lies and not being to tell anyone how happy I am. Sometimes it's like everyone can only see life in black and white, good and evil, X-Men and Acolytes. There's no grey area to most of them. _

_It's driving me insane._

_I know we agreed not to tell anyone about us but I can't even tell Kitty or Logan and that's the worst of all. It isn't even a case of unloading the bullshit and taboo I just want someone to talk to about how happy I am._

_Catch me next time there's a fight,_

_Rogue._

Holy hell.

Holy effing hell.

Rogue and Gambit. Gambit and Rogue. Together. Dating.

It was so romantic! But clearly troublesome.

She picked up another one dated a little after the last one.

_My Cheré,_

_I know you hate this. So do I._

_You know the reason no one cares about Kitty and Lance. He's small fry; the whole Brotherhood are. I'm an Acolyte, we're a higher class of bad guy._

_I'm sorry about all of this. Make an excuse and we'll take the bikes away for the weekend again. I want to treat you like a queen mon petite, if only you'll let me._

_Remy._

Kitty felt selfish for feeling upset at being lied to. Rogue had said she was going to a biker's convention for the weekend. In a way she was telling the truth.

She then found a picture of the two of them eating a picnic out in the country somewhere. They looked so happy. Rogue didn't have a scrap of make up on and gambit was dressed in casual clothes. They looked like any other happy couple on a weekend away.

Kitty picked up another email, dated a few days ago.

_Rogue, pack light and come with me. I can only do this with you cheré. I want to escape all of this. Magneto is away overseas and no one's seen Mystique in months. Piotr suspects us but won't say a word. I'll only leave this weekend with you. If you don't then I know where I stand._

_I love you Rogue, ever since New Orleans. You know this. Please, we can go back to the country and start completely fresh. I know I'm asking a lot of you but please think about it. You know where to meet me and what time._

Without realising it Kitty was crying.

He loved her. He wanted to take her with him. She scrambled looking for one closer to the day. That's when she realised it was Friday and she hadn't seen Rogue since breakfast. A cold wave swept through her as she frantically searched until she found an email sent the night before.

_Remy you have no idea how hard this is._

_I always swore if this had to end it would be because of a real reason and I can't think of anything more genuine then this. I can't leave the X-Men. They're my only family. I couldn't bear leaving Kitty or Kurt or Logan. I really wanted this to work. Who knows, maybe this is all for the best. It just wasn't meant to be._

_I know we'll eventually have to face each other in battle; you with the Acolytes, me with the X-Men. We'll have to act like there was never anything between us. It'll hurt but it'll be necessary._

_We both know Magneto would have found us eventually if we ran off. But Remy, I've ran for so long. All I've wanted for the last 8 years is somewhere stable, with family. This would all end if you'd think about leaving Magneto and join the Professor, but I'd never ask that of you. I know you have your own reasons and morals for what you do and I'd never judge you for them._

_I love you, ever since you left me standing with a charged up playing card._

_Rogue._

Kitty was doubled over with grief for her friend, her friend who had sacrificed so much for the sake of the X-Men. She put the letters back and shoved the box back under the bed.

Hearing footsteps from the corridor she stood and turned to see Rogue, tears streaming down her pale face. Through one look they both knew something new. Rogue knew that Kitty had seen her secret box and Kitty knew that Rogue had spent the morning getting closure with Remy that couldn't be found in an inbox.

"Oh Rogue…." Kitty grabbed her friend in a fierce embrace as she sobbed her southern belle heart out over a River Rat.

Slowly but surely the whole story came flooding out. How it started, how it became serious, how they kept it hidden.

Scott poked his head in the room, choosing to ignore the scene, to inform the two mutants that they'd be facing the Brotherhood tonight and possibly the Acolytes. Rogue kept her face hidden, not wanting to rouse suspicion. She let the information sink in.

Once Scott delivered the message and scooted off to do whatever All-American mutants do in their spare time Kitty and Rogue wound up their conversation to get ready for the night ahead. Rogue moved like a robot. Her mind sending messages to her body to shower, get suited up to go for the mission briefing.

Whenever Kitty asked if she was OK the reply was simple:

"The show must go on KittyKat."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I'm Baaaaack :)

I know this is long overdue and I'm sorry but jobhunting is my main priority at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter please rate and review it. ALSO I am so stuck on Things You Don't Know About The X-Men it's not even funny, Message me who you think I should do next and even some suggestions if you like. Enjoy!

"Get your coat we're going out," this was a clear order and in no way a request. It was returned with tired grunts and mumbling from the centre of the room, "Get up or I'm going to start throwing shit. You have twenty minutes." The blonde mutant turned on her heel and strutted out into the corridor leaving the bedroom door wide open for everyone to see the state inside.

_Fucking Tabby._

It would be useless to argue, however the bed and its mass of pillows and blankets had become such a comfort lately. Nothing went wrong in this over-stuffed paradise. There were no bad feelings or awful memories, only sweet dreams and good snoozes. The annual cup of steaming coffee Kitty brought every morning helped too. The thought of leaving this den of comfort was worrying. She'd known it would have to happen one day and apparently she had no choice in the matter.

The first step was sitting up; even though it was in a sluggish, slow movement, like working through caramel. The need to stretch took over as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, popping and cracking her joints as she went. Rogue was halfway there already. Everything ached from lack of use. She decided to go for broke and lunged herself into the bathroom. What followed was a blur of showering, getting dressed and trying to make herself look human. For all the time she'd spent locked away in her own little world she looked haggard and grey. Her clothes barely fit on her new skinny frame. She hadn't realised how much weight she'd lost. It was the only proof she had of how bothered she'd been about the Remy incident. Realising there was only minutes left until Tabby came to fulfil her threat Rogue threw some essentials in her bag, adjusted her sweater, grabbed her leather jacket and shut the door on her sanctuary feeling a small jolt of fear at the prospect.

Exactly twenty minutes after her rude awakening Rogue descended the mansion's staircase and wordlessly left with Tabby, to the shock and awe of the rest of the X-Men.

"Holy Hell she's actually up" Evan spoke up what everyone else was thinking and received peeved looks from students and teachers alike.

"I wonder what Tabby did to get her to go out?" Jean threw in her two cents.

"Didn't even think they were very good friends" Scot's remark caught everyone at a stand-still. It was true the two young women weren't best friends; they were acquaintances if anything so for Tabby to be the one to succeed where everybody else had failed was a bit of a miracle.

The mutants drove in silence until they pulled up at what looked like a bar; it had a plain exterior with the exception of a neon light even though it was the middle of the day. They wandered in and took a seat at the bar. Tabby must have been a regular patron since the staff knew her by name and had no qualms about serving her even though they were both a few years south of legal.

The bar looked like any other basic little place in Bayville. A mix tape of current and classic music at a level perfect for fitting into the background, a selection of booths and some free standing tables, a plain wood bar with a vast selection of drinks, all the usual.

She pointed Rogue towards a booth and grabbed a bottle and two glasses and followed.

"I'm not gonna drag the story out of you," she poured out some hefty measurements of whiskey into each glass and got out a packet of Marlboros, "I know everybody's been clambering for the story but I'm not as damn nosy as most of those assholes. If you wanna talk I won't stop you." She lit her cigarette in one fluid motion, "If not, no big deal."

"Why did you bring me out? Ah didn't even think you liked me that much,"

"Frankly it was getting too depressing watching you self destruct. Oh, and of course I was sick and tired of hearing all the theories of your sudden uptake of hermit-hood."

"Well thanks. Gotta say your motives aint exactly pure but they sure as hell worked." Rogue smiled a genuine smile.

They skirted around various topics of conversation for the best part of an hour. Rogue even ordered food for herself and consumed it with a vigour she didn't know she possessed. She and Tabby had never been bosom-buddies, but something in her mind told her that's what she had needed. Kitty was wonderful but she coddled and sugar-coated anything that wasn't PG-13. Tabby was honest to a fault and clearly very forceful. The bar was starting to fill up with people dropping in for a quickie after work.

"Wanna know the truth?" Rogue nudged a cigarette out of Tabby's packet, she had a feeling she'd need one while telling the story

"I told you, if you wanna spill then by all means spill."

"It was Remy," her eyes briefly started to glisten, she'd thought about him constantly since their romance came to an end but she had never mentioned him or so much as heard his name.

Tabby took a few moments processing the information. Of course she'd though it was a possibility, Rogue never spoke ill of him and had even come to his defence if Scott or Jean were being difficult. Come to think of it, she'd even noticed them sneaking off during fights.

"We'd been seeing each other for a few months. Even taken a trip away together. He didn't care about my mutation, like genuinely I could tell. He said he'd help me control it and all the rest." She took a gulp of her whiskey and Tabby handed her a napkin for her running eyeliner.

"So what changed? If it was all going good what soiled it?" Tabby was ashamedly engrossed.

"Couldn't handle the lyin'. Ah was doing it to everyone and it made me feel like crap. You know he wanted to run away? Yeah him being an Acolyte and me with a mutation as dangerous as it is and he thought we'd just be able to run away without consequence or fear. And I thought I was the fucking naïve one." Rogue laughed in spite of herself. Looking back the reversal of roles was amusing.

"So you don't know where he is or what he could be doing? Like at all?"

"He could ne knee-deep in trouble and whores for all Ah know," A dark look skirted across her features as she put out her cigarette and downed what was left in her glass, "Come on let's get moving we need a cab."

Unfortunately they had spent most of their money on booze and food but it was only a half hour walk to the Mansion from their scene of debauchery. Ten minutes into their trek Tabby produced the bottle of whiskey from the bar and the two shared it to make the walk just that little bit more interesting.

"BLOOD RAINS DOWN FROM AN ANGRY SKY, MY COCK RAGES ON, MY COCK RAGES ON!" The two were sufficiently intoxicated and only a few minutes from the Mansion, singing to their hearts' content when the burly and surly figure of Logan appeared before him. He wasn't pleased, not at all. He twisted his cigar in his hand before ordering them through the gates.

"Lucky for you everybody else is in bed, where the hell have you been?"

"Logan she's had a rough few weeks tackle her in the morning when she's in a fit state to be shouted at." They both looked at the mess that Rogue was in, broken-hearted and pissed as a fart, struggling with her keys and ready to fall asleep just about anywhere.

"Fine but this aint over, not by a long shot. And before you ask you can put her to bed your self." Logan stomped off to whatever wing of the Mansion was occupied by moody metal-clawed Canadians while Tabby threw rogue over her shoulder and hiked her up to the room she shared with Kitty.

Tabby then had the lucky job of stripping a comatose Rogue and getting her into some pyjamas, cleaning her face and putting her to bed with a bucket on each side in case she was ill in the night. When she was sure Rogue was in a position where she wouldn't choke on her own vomit, Tabby gently left the room and headed back to her own which she shared with Amara, who was still awake.

"Good night?"

"You could say that I guess, how was everything here?" Tabby did the quick strip, change and clean routine she'd just performed on Rogue before settling into bed.

"Nothing as exciting as yours clearly was," Amara gave Tabby an all-knowing stare, "So what's the situation with Rogue then?"

Now Tabby did think for a minute of telling Amara the story, they were as close as anything after all. But then she thought of Rogue and how much of a bitch it would be to be in her shoes never mind everyone knowing her business on top of that.

"None of your damn business." She was asleep with her bedside light off before Amara even thought up a retort.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
>I own nothing!<p>

P.S cyber high fives for whoever spots all my shameless references to other fandoms and general awesomeness.

Ii was so secluded Gambit was amazed it was even on the map in the first place. A small back water town in the middle of Louisiana called Bon Temps served as this month's homestead for the irritable Cajun. He'd rented a room at the town's only motel and had talked himself into a job working the bar at the local drinking hole; Merlotte's Bar & Grill.

The bar was local and exactly what a southern bar should look like; red leather booths, pool table, various animal skulls and personal photographs decorating the wall behind the bar. The customers were welcoming and curious of him, some even verging on the level of "busybody" but Gambit just shrugged it off. As open-minded as the community seemed to be it was clear there weren't many mutants around and if they were they were keeping it quiet, probably for fear of being socially cast out.

He'd been away from Bayville for three months. That was three months running as far and fast as he could; from Magneto, from the Acolytes. From Rogue. For some reason he felt guilty, he tried to push it out of his mind or block it out with booze and women but nothing was working.

The bar was practically empty at the end of a lazy Sunday shift. The tables were cleaned down and for a treat the alligator's head was being waxed by Terry the delivery guy. Remy sat nursing a beer looking as pathetic as he felt although he'd never admit it, not is a thousand years. He was Remy LeBeau; a Prince of thieves and a great lover of women. So why the hell was he hung up on a moody untouchable goth from the wrong side of the river?

He pondered on that while Sookie the waitress took the stool next to him and gave him a look that made him think she could read his mind.

"Evening Ms. Stackhouse."

"Just as a warning I ain't gonna be wiping your ass off this stool again I don't care how many drunks you kick out."

On more than one occasion Sookie had taken the liberty of driving a half-conscious Remy to his motel room and sometimes even putting him to bed. Every morning after these evenings she'd wake up to a bunch of flowers on her doorstep with an apology. She was without a doubt the kindest woman she'd met in Bon Temps and the only one he had any respect for. It was strange, with her positive outlook, blond hair and tanned skin she was the polar opposite of Rogue; maybe that explained the connection he felt towards her.

"What's troubling you tonight anyway? I ain't seen mopin' like this sine Jason lost on the Superbowl."

"A woman Cherie, it's always a woman,"

"This the woman you left in Bayville?" Sookie and Remy had an agreement about Sookie's powers, she blocked out his mind and he made fools of those who spread rumours that she was a mutant.

"You ain't been tampering in my head now have you?"

"Not at all, you like to talk when you over do it. You kept repeating something about a rogue and a magnet,"

A flash shot across Remy's face. If he had told Sookie too much about Magneto or the Acolytes he could be putting them all in danger of a visit from the mutant extremists.

While he calculated all the possibilities of what could go wrong Lafeyette appeared from the kitchen, "You wantin' a ride hooka?" Remy declined, he needed the time to think and calm down.

"I'll walk you to your car Sook." He swung his old coat on and the two of them headed out the door into the parking lot.

Under one of the flood lights stood a man, tall and graceful and knowing. Remy sensed the presence and ushered Sookie into her car with a hastened goodbye which had an edge to it.

Remy began the long stride over to his old Master.

"So you finally found me." It wasn't a question.

"You're a surprisingly easy man to find, don't worry I'm not going to drag you back by the skin of your teeth." Magneto's English drawl almost made him seem like a kind normal man who couldn't hurt a fly instead of an extremist mutant with a fucked up agenda.

"Why you here?"

"You were a valuable asset to my team Gambit, and I need you. It'll only be for a couple of years, and on my payroll that's nothing to be sniffed at." It was coming down to the basics; cold hard cash. Magneto paid very well, rumour had it he was even sprucing up the Brotherhood House.

"So I come back, what changes?" Remy could see how hopeless his situation was. Magneto would track him to the ends of the Earth and he'd never give up until he got what he wanted. A couple of years and he'd be able to cut all ties and finally have his freedom. What he'd do after that was anyone's guess.

"You can come and go as you please unless I need specific work done, and let's face it it's not like you have much else you'd have to come back for." The glint in the older mutant's eye told Remy that Magneto know everything about him and Rogue which really came as no huge surprise. This was a man who prided himself on the vast knowledge of those who worked under him. "Really Gambit I don't see how you have much of a choice here," He chuckled, "I'm offering you more freedom, money and a roof over your head and a chance to be close to that darling girl of yours." Magneto moved forward and put his hands on Remy's shoulders in a somewhat fatherly gesture.

"With her powers she is a Goddess among insects, imagine how happy you could be if she could control them. Xavier is teaching her at a child's rate, just think of how it would be… if I got my hands on her instead."

Remy briefly forgot himself and tried to charge at his superior before being restrained by whatever metal he had on him.

"So much as touch a hair on ma girls head and you will regret it." he spat out.

"Come back to Bayville, do as I ask and I swear I will see that she comes to no harm from me." The solemn tone pushed Remy to believe it. Now he really didn't have a choice. However, when it came to Rogue, _his_ Rogue, he couldn't bear to fail her.

They were on the next flight out, not before Remy sent one more bunch of flowers by way of a goodbye instead of an apology.


	4. Chapter 4

Right I have re-written this chapter a grand total of 6 times. I have also started a college course and gotten a job so those are my excuses. Rate, review and enjoy.

ALSO look out for my new character *troll face*

I own nothing.

"Kitty you've used all the god damn bubble wrap!"

"I told you my Bubby's old jewellery needed special attention. Anyway you have all that tissue stuff to wrap up with."

"That crap ain't gonna protect shit and you know it." Rogue hated packing and since everything had to be done last minute the stress had put her in a foul mood. To add insult to injury she knew that her least favourite Cajun had reappeared in Bayville just in time for her to make herself scarce.

"Logan's gonna drive the van we'll just tell him to go slow. Relax we're not the first mutants to move out of this mansion you know." Rogue couldn't help but smile at Kitty's remark, "I need coffee, be good and keep packing and there might be a cookie in it for you!"

Rogue looked around the sparse room. The posters and art were either thrown away or wrapped and waiting. The beds were made in the mansion's generic linen. The make up, straighteners and clothes were all in labelled boxes or suitcases and all that was left was to wrap up some fragile trinkets of Kitty's and to empty Rogue's bedside cabinet.

She was shocked at the amount of crap she had cumulated over the years; there were missing earrings, balled up tissues and half a dozen pairs of tweezers she had sworn had been lost or stolen by Kitty. Among the random paraphernalia and meaningless objects something poked out the corner of an envelope. It only takes the sight of his hair to nearly topple her emotions all over again like it would of in the weeks after he left. She immediately threw the envelope in the bin, not caring what it was.

There was a new life to be had. Thanks so saving and employment Kitty and Rogue were finally able to move out of the mansion and start a life of their own. They'd found an apartment to rent in the heart of Bayville and were leaving that very evening.

Rogue couldn't help but feel enraged at herself. She'd been good for months. Gotten a full time job at a little vintage store, been kinder to everyone in the mansion including Jean and Scott, hell she'd even been improving in her sessions with the Professor. She could hold contact for up to an hour subconsciously, significantly longer if she concentrated. Even when she'd found out Remy was back and stayed in her room for a little longer than usual no one thought the worse of it.

Kitty reappeared with coffee, the packing was finished and sooner than anyone wanted the removal van was packed and there were teary goodbyes all around. It seemed that everyone had forgotten that they only lived a twenty minute drive away and that visitors were always welcome.

"Don't be a stranger ok Stripes?"

"Like you could get rid of me that easy."

Logan hugged Rogue goodbye knowing she wasn't going to be there for his 5AM Danger Room sessions or to bug him about borrowing his Motorbike on weekends. She and Kitty would never be there to talk over football games and complain. He'd never admit it but he was going to go insane without them there.

"We need groceries."

"Don't worry I'll go after work tomorrow I'm doing the early shift."

"I didn't know thrift stores had early shifts."

Rogue sat behind her little counter after dusting, organising and stock taking and still no one had been in to appreciate the charm or even to browse. The store was an Aladdin's cave of furniture, clothes and even jewellery however it could do little to compete with the coffee houses and Abercrombie clad streets of the bigger and more commercial side of Bayville.

Still the old records and smell of old books made it a palace for Rogue who had become intrigued at how the simple passage of time had such an effect on what was once deemed common or even useless in its' time and how it became chic and stylish.

Just as she was about to go find some old book the bell clanged to signify that someone other than Kitty had entered the establishment.

A man, not much older than herself, looked around with genuine interest. He was tall and slender with messy jet black hair and the brightest eyes she's ever seen.

"Good morning." His smile was infectious and pleasant and Rogue couldn't help but smile too.

"I was wondering if I could have a look I need a birthday present for someone and I haven't been in town for quite a while." His accent was so English it would have made the Queen look like a hobo.

"Well we have some new furniture in and a lot of jewellery if it's for a girl"

"Woman technically and I think jewellery would be perfect"

Of course he would have a girlfriend if not someone more significant.

Rogue showed him to the jewellery cabinet and pointed out some of the more expensive pieces, the fact he was wearing a smart shirt in the morning without having to go to work make her think he wasn't purse-poor.

"This will be perfect for her!" he picked a pearl bracelet with a ruby clasp.

"Yeah any girl would be over the moon if their boyfriend got her that."

"Good thinking. And what flowers would you suggest to go with it?"

"Well most girls go crazy for red roses," Rogue rolled her eyes and the cliché, "Personally if you're gonna get a girl roses the yellow ones are the most fun but carnations are my favourite."

The stranger raised his eyebrows at her attitude and frank demeanour, "A girl of simple tastes? How refreshing. By the way this is for my mother, not any girlfriend." The man looked quizzical while Rogues cheeks flamed with embarrassment at the assumption.

"Sorry you didn't say anything so I assumed."

"Oh don't be silly I just wanted to see how long you'd believe it."

This send Rogue into a fit of giggles. It wasn't often she met someone new what with her mutation and living in what was a mutant-exclusive living situation for the first nineteen years of her life.

"Something about the accent tells me you're not from around here."

"Afraid not. My father recently expanded his business so we moved out here. And how lucky am I that my first morning out and about and the first shop I enter contains the most interesting person I've met in a damn long while; carnations over roses? The girls in London would have a fit."

He stayed for a further fifteen minutes, never taking his eyes from Rogues' and continuously smiling.

All at once the clocks chimed the hour and the stranger's smile slipped.

"I need to go, didn't realise the time."

"Not even gonna tell me your name?" Rogue was surprised at his abrupt exit and thought this was the least he owed her.

"Promise not to laugh?" Rogue nodded, "Loki."

If it wasn't for his serious expression she would have accused him of trying to fool her.

"Mine's Rogue."

Loki strode up to her counter and raised his eyebrow once more.

"Until we meet again."

Staring at the space he had just occupied she swore she had seen the turn of that old damn trench coat.

Remy stormed into an alley not knowing where to go or what to do.

For two weeks he has stood on the street opposite the thrift store willing his legs to move and make his excuses and beg forgiveness. Now the day he had managed to make the first step towards her he had been side stepped by some charming Englishman.

He would have broken his jaw had he not seen her smile.

Oh I am a tease. Yes this is Loki, but not as you know him. Just imagine the beauty of Tom Hiddleston.


End file.
